


a new year's kiss to break the spell

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: "Let me get this straight. You took the hunt for the witch, which I told younotto do, because her whole schtick was transformation magic. And now here you are, on the eve of the new year—which Ispecificallyrequested that you be in one whole, non-transormed boyfriend piece for—transformed,yet again, may I point out, into a wolf."Geralt feels his ears—godsdamnedwolfears—flatten against his head as shame wells up in his furry chest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	a new year's kiss to break the spell

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year lads ~ ! have some woofer fic to celebrate a better year than.....whatever the hell 2020 was

"Let me get this straight," Jaskier says, pressing his hands together as if in prayer in front of his face. 

Geralt glares as best he can, hoping his eyes are translating the _This isn't funny, Jas_ he can't say. 

Jaskier ignores him. As always. "Let me get this straight," he repeats. There's a laugh in his voice that Geralt doesn't like in the least. "You took the hunt for the witch, which I told you _not_ to do, because her whole schtick was transformation magic. And now here you are, on the eve of the new year—which I _specifically_ requested that you be in one whole, non-transormed boyfriend piece for—transformed, _yet again_ , may I point out, into a wolf." 

Geralt feels his ears—godsdamned _wolf_ ears—flatten against his head as shame wells up in his furry chest. He growls a bit, and it's sort of satisfying that it rumbles through him much more menacingly like this, but it still doesn't put Jaskier off his teasing. 

He's never been afraid of Geralt, no matter what form he finds himself in. 

It's nice, but he wishes his boyfriend would at least _pretend_ to find him intimidating. Just a little. 

"Oh, this is too good." Jaskier finally laughs with a shake of his head. His hand reaches out to scratch Geralt's ears, and Geralt hates how he just melts into the attention. 

_I hate you,_ he thinks with no heat, and the way Jaskier simply grins at him makes him think he knows exactly what he's thinking. He turns his head to nip—gently—at a pale wrist, but Jaskier only laughs again and scratches under his chin. _Oh, that's nice._

"You like that, hm?" Jaskier brings his other hand up and Geralt is in heaven at the attention; he can feel his tail wagging happily behind him. "Yes, yes, you do. Such a good boy. Loves his scritches. Honestly, you should let yourself indulge in it more while you're a witcher. You know I'm happy to help." 

He is, and Geralt has been making an effort to let himself have and enjoy little things like this, enjoy pampering from his boyfriend that doesn't have any point but the enjoyment, but. Old habits and all that. 

Though, it _is_ New Year's Eve. Maybe he's got a resolution, after all. 

With a final nuzzle, Jaskier pulls away and stands back up. Geralt does _not_ whine. He _doesn't._

"Anywho. Do you know how to break this curse you've found yourself under?" he asks cheerfully. He immediately puts on a dramatic pout as he says, "I'm going to be terribly disappointed if my plans for tonight are ruined by you having four legs instead of two. I've only got so many shoulders, you know." 

Geralt rolls his eyes at him but shakes his head. He hadn't exactly gotten the chance to ask questions when he'd cornered the mage; she'd gotten him with her magic and split before he could open his mouth. 

"Tits," Jaskier puffs out. "Guess we'll have to make a trip to see Her Royal Pain In The Ass after the new year, then." 

There's no malice in his voice as he talks about them going to see Yen—they've settled their differences and have their own weird relationship dynamic now that Geralt still doesn't quite understand even years later—so he just huffs and resists the urge to scratch his own head with his paw. He will _not_ stoop so low. 

"In the meantime," Jaskier is saying, "I guess we'll go collect your pay and head back home. Can't very well take you out to dinner like this. Gods, you don't make it easy to love you, do you? Good thing I've never shied away from a challenge. Plus, you keep life interesting, and that's the important thing here. Could you imagine me living a normal, _boring_ life, one where I'm not madly in love with a witcher who puts himself in danger as a fun Tuesday night and gets himself turned into a literal wolf right before New Year's? I certainly can't, either." 

He keeps up the chatter as they make their way out of the alley Geralt had ushered them into once he'd found Jaskier and back to Roach, parked—thank the gods—where he'd left her at the local bar. His contractor lives across town, and suddenly Geralt is grateful that his boyfriend tags along on most of his hunts these days; it sucks a lot less to have someone who knows this business and who can go get his pay in his stead since most people tend to freak the fuck out when a large wolf comes up to them. Last time, the lady had passed out on the spot and Geralt had almost ended up in the pound as a wild dog. 

Lambert still laughs his ass off about it when the story comes up. Definitely wasn't one of his finer moments. 

They get to Roach and Geralt reluctantly climbs into the passenger seat and pretends he's not pouting about it even as Jaskier rubs it in his face. 

"Serves you right," he tells Geralt, starting her up. "Maybe next time you'll listen to your very wise and extremely handsome boyfriend when he tells you not to take a contract when a mage is involved." 

_Unlikely_ , he says, but it comes out as a soft growl and Jaskier doesn't listen to him, anyway. 

The drive across town is spent in silence (Geralt) and singing along to the radio (Jaskier). Geralt stays in the car as Jaskier goes to handle getting his pay from his contractor— _He got rid of her, like you asked,_ Jaskier insists when the guy tries to back out on the deal. _You didn't specify how, just that you wanted her gone. Shall I contact our lawyer about this? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to sue you for everything you own. Witcher prejudice isn't a cheap look, I'm afraid._

It warms him in his furry chest to hear his boyfriend defend him, and Geralt can't help but lean over and lick his cheek in thanks when Jaskier is back in the car. 

The soft look in those wonderful blue eyes he gets in return makes the whole day a hundred times less shitty. "You're more than welcome, dear heart. You deserve the world, you know?" 

He's still not sure he agrees, but he thinks about his resolution to let himself have good things, and doesn't protest. 

Jaskier glances at the dashboard clock, and Geralt follows his look. It's ten-thirty already, and they're an hour from home. 

"Let's get home," he says, reading Geralt's mind. "We'll curl up on the couch and watch the ball drop in the comfort of five plush blankets, hm?" 

_Sounds like a plan_. He doesn't relish the thought of spending more than a day as a wolf—he'd been looking forward to Jaskier's plans for the night, too—but being home is more enticing than being out in public on a normal day as a witcher, much less as a wolf. 

The radio is kept low on the drive, and Jaskier only hums softly to every other song. Geralt dozes, and it feels like only a few minutes have passed before he's being gently petted awake and urged out of the car. He yawns, maw open wide to show off his teeth; Jaskier tells him he looks ferocious when he does that, and it makes him puff up just a bit with weird wolfy pride. 

Fuck, he's ready to be a witcher again. 

Jaskier makes good on his promise about those five blankets, piling just about every single blanket and comforter they own on the floor in front of the couch. Geralt noses at them, scenting the comforting smell of himself and his boyfriend on them, before rolling in them and twisting them around himself. He ignores the laughter of his boyfriend to get himself comfortable, placing his head in his front paws and looking up at Jaskier expectantly. 

"Comfy?" he teases, and he snuffs up at him. 

With a fond shake of his head, Jaskier joins him in the blanket nest, wrapping his arms around him and smushing his face in his neck. Satisfied, he reaches for the remote and turns the tv on so they can watch the New Year's performances as the clock counts down to midnight. 

It's been their New Year's tradition for the last couple years to watch the ball drop and share a kiss right at the turn of the hour, usually leading into more explicit activities from there. Their New Year's sex is always some of the best they have. 

Geralt is a little bummed they won't be having any this year, but supposes that's his own fault. Jaskier _had_ told him not to take the hunt, after all. 

But—

They can still share a kiss, right? 

As the last few seconds of the year creep up, the crowd shouting along to the countdown— _Five, four, three—_ Jaskier turns to him with a bright, sweet smile. 

"Happy New Year, dear wolf," he says, and Geralt closes his eyes and leans into the kiss that's pressed to his nose. 

There's a building warmth in him that initially Geralt thinks is just his overflowing fondness and love for his boyfriend, but it keeps building, and suddenly it's too hot and his ears are ringing, like they had when the witch had thrown her magic at him—

It's gone as quick as it came, and Geralt blinks, squinting through the last echoes in his ears, and then he grunts as he gets an arm- and lapful of boyfriend. 

"Geralt! You're back!" 

Geralt hums, voice rougher than normal, and holds him close. "Guess so." 

Jaskier pulls back to smile up at him, hands fluttering over his chest and shoulders and arms as he looks him over. "What broke it, do you think?" His eyes glitter with mirth as he cheekily asks, "True love's kiss?" 

Geralt just shrugs, too relieved to not be on four paws or have a tail and fluffy ears anymore to care. "Hm. Maybe. As valid a cure as any." 

The way those blue eyes sparkle in the low light of their living room makes warmth pool in him again, but just a bit lower this time. 

"Well," he murmurs, and Geralt finds he can't look away from those pink lips. His arms wind around Geralt's shoulders, and he pulls himself closer until they're practically sharing breath. "I guess my plans for tonight aren't ruined, after all." 

Lips curling up in a smirk, Geralt slots their mouths together with an agreeing hum, grabbing his ass to haul him as close as possible. 

They're going to have really hot New Year's sex this year, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) / [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
